Answers
by BlueJay9
Summary: Everyone has secrets at FHS. Secrets cause questions and questions need answers. Rosalie queen-bee, Emmett-ladies man, Jasper-new kid, Alice-mildly popular, Edward-football captain and Bella-bookworm. What secrets are these six kids hiding? Summary inside
1. The Beginning

**First Chapter in 3****rd**** person but other chapters will probably be in 1****st**** person. **

**Full summary- ****Everyone has secrets and at FHS it's no different. What secret is queen bee Rosalie Hale hiding? And why did new kid Jasper Whitlock really move here? What if the always chipper Alice Brandon was the one hiding the darkest secret of all. And Edward Cullen captain of the football team seems to have the perfect live but is it really what he wants? With Bookworm Bella Swan she never minded being invisible but is she more alone than everyone thinks? And how come Emmett ****McCarty ****known as the life of the party and all round ladies man is suddenly having trouble getting noticed by the one girl he really wants? These are the questions everyone wants answered but what will happen when they finally are? ExB JxA EmxR **

New kid Jasper Whitlock stood alone as he leaned against his locker. He had only been here a week but he had figured it out quickly. He was tall and skinny with honey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

At first people had been friendly talking to him and offering him a seat at lunch. The girls had basically thrown themselves at him but after declining it all he had become known as a bit of a loner. It hadn't been this way at his old school, there he had played football and been popular.

It was a Monday and the scene before him was the same as always. Coming through the door was Rosalie Hale, queen bee who strangely enough bore and striking resemblance to Jasper Whitlock.

She was nearly as tall as him with blond hair that was just a few shades lighter but the thing that made them look so similar was the fact that they both had the exact same piercing blue eyes. She laughed as she talked to the large group of girls that always surrounded her.

At the end of the hall stood Emmett McCarty a large muscular boy who was popular and played for the school's football team. When he noticed Rosalie his eyes widened and his mouth hung open but before she could notice him he had disappeared down the hall like he did every time he saw her.

With the group of boys Emmett had just left stood Edward Cullen captain of the football team who was good looking with emerald green eyes and messy bronze hair. The girls seemed to go crazy over him.

Jasper had thought about asking him if he could join the team but stood firm in his decision not to play football anymore. He really did love it and he knew he was good but after what had happened he didn't think he could ever play again.

Next through the door was Bella Swan a girl with long brown hair that curled slightly at the bottom. She was average height and had warm chocolate brown eyes. Jasper didn't know this girl by name and it seemed no one else did either.

He saw her walk through the door at the exact same time every day and rush down the hall probably to avoid the other kids not that any of them but Jasper seem to notice she was even there.

Last through the door came Alice Brandon she was mildly popular as she helped with all the school events and she was the reason Jasper stood waiting by his locker every day. She was short and thin to the extreme but it suited her small frame.

Her hair was jet black and seemed to stick up in every direction. He had seen her on his first day and since then he had been infatuated with her, to him she was beautiful but he doubted she even knew who he was.

She seemed to be always hyper and had a breath taking smile on her face. She skipped gracefully down the hall with her friends just as the bell rang. Jasper turned to his locker and grabbed his books before making his way to his first class.

His classes passed by in a blur with Alice Brandon being in most. He would usually spend the whole time staring at her and trying to work up the courage to talk to her. Soon enough the bell for lunch rang and he made his way to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich he paid for it and quickly scanned the room for any empty table.

Normally he would eat outside or in his car but it was raining and he really didn't go out in it. The only table that was moderately empty had just one girl sitting by herself emerged in a book. He made his way over to her and tapped her shoulder lightly.

She jumped in surprise and looked at me with frightened eyes. "Can I sit here?" he asked indicating to one of the empty seats. She hesitated for a moment before nodding then returned to reading her book.

What was she think letting some boy sit with her? Bella thought to herself. Every day she sat at the exact same table by herself and no one had ever sat with her so this was a first. She studied the boy carefully.

He was tall and blonde and she was sure he must be the new kid as she had defiantly never seen him before. He was quite handsome but nothing compared to the boy she liked. He looked up from his sandwich to see her scrutinising him.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock by the way," he introduced sticking out his hand for her to shake. "Bella Swan she replied taking his hand in hers. "Are you new here I don't think I've seen you before?" She asked hoping to confirm her suspicion.

She wasn't usually this bold with people but she had hardly spoken to anyone in about a week and could really use a friend. "Yeah I moved here about a week ago," he answered with a slight southern drawl.

She wondered about his accent but decided not to ask not wanting to pry. Everyone had secrets things they didn't want to tell especially to a stranger she knew this first hand. Her life wasn't exactly perfect but she managed.

He looked at the clock to see the bell was about to ring. "So I was wondering if I could sit here tomorrow," he asked feeling awkward. "Sure" she agreed a bit too quickly and blushed with embarrassment.

She really hoped he hadn't caught how eager she was it was just the thought of having a friend made her act the way she had. She had never really had a friend before she had never really had anyone before. But with Jasper she thought they could be friends. The bell rang soon after that and the both rushed to their next class.

**Ok so that was chapter one the next chapter will be written in 1****st**** person. Please review to tell me what you think of it. **

**Jade **


	2. Being Bella

**Chapter Two**

**Bella POV**

It was a normal Monday I had woken up, eaten breakfast and had arrived at school at exactly eight fifty like I did every morning. I had rushed down the hall to my class before the bell had even rang it wasn't as if I had any friends to talk to. Classes passed quickly until I got to Biology and saw _him_.

Edward Cullen was gorgeous and no boy I knew even came close. He sat just one desk in front of me and I couldn't stop myself from staring at him the whole class. I didn't hear half of what the teacher said and by the end of the class I was completely lost. The bell rang for lunch and Mr Banner called us up to his desk to return our papers.

Mine just happened to be last one and nearly everyone had left the room when Mr Banner handed me back a paper with a large circled F on it. This couldn't be my paper I had never gotten an F before in my life. This has to be a mistake I thought looking at the name in the top right hand corner to check that it was really mine.

_Bella Swan_ yep that's me this is defiantly my paper. "I see your having a little trouble with biology Miss Swan," Mr Banner said looking at my shocked expression, "I could arrange a tutor for you if you want?" he suggested. A tutor is that what I really need I wondered.

_Well that F tells me you do. Well maybe you should shut up. You do realise you just told yourself to shut up right? _Ok now it seems I need a doctor as I've clearly gone crazy and started talking to myself. "Sure a tutor would be great sir," I answered before heading to the cafeteria. I grabbed a sandwich and sat at my usual table all by myself.

I finished off my sandwich quickly and pulled out my book. My book this week was called The sight it was all about wolves and death causing it to be a bit dark. I was half way through chapter five when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and wondered who it was as no one had ever talked to me at lunch.

I looked up to see a boy about my age and after I let him sit with me he had introduced himself as the new kid Jasper Whitlock. He had asked about sitting with me tomorrow just before the bell rang and I had agreed maybe a bit too eagerly and had embarrassed myself. Even with this he had agreed and it had left me nervous about tomorrow.

It wasn't that I didn't want a friend I did. Sometimes it felt like the loneliness was trying to sallow me up. I had just never really had a friend even as a kid I had been invisible. The rest of the day was normal and soon enough I heard the bell ring signalling the end of the day. I walked out the main door and made my way to my beat up red truck.

It may not be as classy as Rosalie Hale's M3 or as sleek as Edward Cullen's Volvo or as fast as Alice Brandon's Porsche but it was my baby and I loved it. I saw Jasper ride of on a motor bike as my truck roared to life he sure was a mystery. The school wasn't far from my house so I arrived there quickly.

The door was locked and the lights were off inside just as it had been this morning when I had left and just how it was every day. I kept hoping that one day I'd come home to someone, anyone. I had basically been taking care of myself since I was five and have been staying at home by myself since I was ten.

My mom walked out on us when I was five and my dad has been working out of the country since I was ten. Sometimes he'd be gone for six or seven months at a time leaving me alone in the house. Like I said before even as a kid I'd been invisible and back then it had worked in my favour.

No one to notice you'd walked yourself to school every morning or that your clothes were dirty because the washing machine broke and you couldn't call anyone to fix it or that you're starting to get a bit skinny because you haven't mastered cooking yet. I had no friends how could I have? Since then my life had been riddled in secrets.

The fear of being discovered had been a big part of my child hood and being alone had led to me to grow up much sooner than I should have. This time it was different though it had been almost a year since I saw my dad and he had never left me this long. We had been close when I was a kid especially after mom left.

But when he started travelling we started to grow apart and now we hardly talked. The fear was slowly creeping up on me. The fear that said he wasn't coming back. It had all started a couple months ago when the money had stopped coming. Before that he had regularly sent me money for food and clothes all the necessities.

But when it stopped I began to worry maybe something was wrong but I simply blew it off thinking he must of forgot. After another few weeks I knew it wasn't a mistake. I tried ringing his emergency phone but the call dial said it had been disconnected.

It had all become clear from that moment onwards he had left me it wasn't so hard to believe first mom now dad. Part of me still hoped it was all just a mistake and that I would arrive home from school one day to see him sitting on the couch again. That day was certainly not today I thought as I walked inside and dumped my bag on a chair.

**Ok so I know this isn't much but I thought I'd just I'd tell you Bella's secret. Next chapter should be more exciting. Please review to tell me what you think. **

**Jade **


End file.
